


Harry Potter and the Return Of Big D.

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ficlet, Friendship, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Leaving Feast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Takes place immediately after the Epilogue in Deathly Hallows. The Potters and Weasleys have just seen their children off to school when late arrivals to Platform Nine and Three Quarters upset things.





	Harry Potter and the Return Of Big D.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Harry’s and Dudley’s families see each other occasionally, although Harry has never quite forgiven Dudley for mistreating him when they were growing up. Their children address the adults as “aunt” and “uncle.”  Molly and Arthur, who love children regardless, are “Grandma Molly” and “Granddad Arthur” to Dudley’s daughters.

  
  
The Potters and Weasleys turned away as the last puff of smoke vanished from the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly a large, blond man accompanied by twin girls pushing luggage trolleys burst through the barrier.

 

  
  
“Are we too late?” the man huffed, looking at Harry.

 

  
  
“Afraid so, Dudley,” Harry grinned, “The train just left.”

 

  
  
“Oh _no_ , Daddy!” 

 

  
  
The girls launched themselves at their father, nearly knocking him down, “Now we’ve missed the train and it’s _all your fault!_ If you hadn’t stopped to eat _again_ , we’d have gotten here on time. Now we’ll _never_ get to Hogwarts!”  They burst out crying, accompanied by the combined screeches of the two owls who sat in cages atop the trolleys. It was hard to tell who was the loudest, the girls or the owls.

 

  
  
“Girls, stop that screaming,” Dudley ordered helplessly, but his daughters ignored him. Their long blonde hair fell over their faces as they sobbed. Hugo and Lily stared at them in awe.

 

  
  
“Is there any way to get them there?” he asked Harry desperately, “Could I drive them up?  I had a devil of a time getting a parking space and that’s why we’re late.”

 

  
  
“It is not!” one of the girls sniffed, “It’s because you stopped to eat!  I just _knew_ Mummy should have brought us. She’s _never_ late!”  Her expression was so much like her grandmother Petunia’s that Harry wanted to laugh.

 

  
  
“Harry, is there a road map or something?” Dudley implored.

 

  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged glances, barely able to keep from laughing.

 

  
  
“I don‘t think so, Dudley,” Harry said jovially, “Hogwarts isn’t visible to Muggles. Don’t Patricia and Sylvia have a copy of _Hogwarts:  A History?_ ”

 

  
  
“That’s right, Daddy,” Sylvia said disdainfully, “Aunt Hermione recommended that we read it over the summer. If a big old Muggle like you tried to find Hogwarts, all you could see would be a bunch of ruins.”

 

  
  
“Sylvia, I insist that you not use that tone of voice with me,” ordered Dudley.

 

  
  
Harry and Ron could not restrain their laughter. Dudley’s daughters had their father wrapped about their respective little fingers.

 

  
  
“It’s not funny, Uncle Harry,” Patricia wailed, “Seriously, how are we to get to school?  Do we have to stay home until next term?”

 

  
  
Her lower lip quivered and fresh tears gathered in her eyes.

 

  
  
“Of course not,” Ginny assured them, “Stop teasing them, Harry. Girls, Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur are going to Hogsmeade today to visit friends. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind taking the Knight Bus instead of Apparating, and you can go with them. The bus will drop you off at the front gates of Hogwarts. I’ll send an owl to Hagrid asking him to meet you. Is that all right, Dudley?”

 

  
  
Dudley nodded in relief.

 

  
  
“Thank you, Ginny,” he said, “Girls, be good and mind your manners, all right?  Give Daddy a big hug and kiss, he won’t see you until Christmas.”

 

  
  
He drew both girls into his arms and kissed them. 

 

  
  
“Bye, Daddy, we love you!” they chorused as Ginny and Hermione led them away, followed by Lily and Hugo.

 

  
  
Dudley took out an immaculate handkerchief and wiped his face, waving at his daughters as they disappeared through the barrier.

 

  
  
“Well, I’ve got to be getting back to work,” Ron said, “Coming, Harry?”

 

  
  
Harry hesitated a moment. He looked at Dudley’s stout figure and flushed face. Now that he’d gained back most of the weight he’d lost and grown that big bristly mustache, he looked amazingly like Uncle Vernon. But Dudley’s eyes were kind, he smiled often, and his wife and daughters adored him.

 

  
  
“No,” Harry said slowly, “I think Dudley could use a drink. How about it, Big D.?  We’re long overdue for one, aren’t we?”

 

  
  
“Yes, we are,” Dudley said, smiling, “Thanks, Harry.”

 

  
  
“Let’s go, then,” Harry said. The last of his anger at Dudley had suddenly melted away, or maybe it had left a long time ago and he just hadn’t noticed. Whatever the reason, he felt immensely light and free as the two men walked to the barrier and slipped through it.                                                           

  
  
                         


End file.
